heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Elryc Matron
Elryc Matron is the 4th Sentry of Dagara and resides in the city of Lobos. Elryc mainly enjoys reading and therefore always carries a book on him. He does not think of himself as a warrior, but he is still a major threat on the battlefield. Appearance Elryc has blue eyes and long spiked blue hair that stands up in the front. He wears faded light brown leather armor that only goes over his left arm and not his right. He wears a faded blue cloth sash that goes over his left shoulder and hangs down to his right. The sash has fur on one side of it and various leather clasps that go from the front to the back as well. His left shoulder has a heavy ornate pauldron on it that is secured to his body with leather straps and cloth. He wears dark leather pants with various faded blue cloth accents, along with armor on his right knee. Elryc wears a fur belt along with various leather harnesses and straps of varying shades of brown. Elryc has colorful tattoos along his right arm as well. History Equipment Wismol Wismol is a long-eared ferret, a common pet from Elryc's old village. Wismol, commonly referred to as Wis or Wissington by Elryc, has advanced acute hearing and is good at sensing danger, as with all long-eared ferrits. Elryc has trained Wismol to be able to follow scents, helping him with tracking enemies. He is cream in color with a dark brown ring around his bushy tail and black fur along his feet and partway up his legs. Tracker Sigil Elryc is in possession of a sigil from Methos Gran that he obtained from the black market while he was a thief. The sigil allows Elryc to track anyone who he has come in contact with their art. The range is very long, but the sigil won't work if the target is drastically suppressing their art or has scattered their art due to other means, or if there is a large energy presence between them, such as a barrier. The sigil tattoo is five blue dots in a vertical line with a small horizontal line going through each of them. Abilities Air manipulation Elryc is a proficient user of the air affinity. His unique method of using it makes his offensive techniques formidable. Elryc's art takes the basic shape of a snake skeleton. Elryc can manipulate his art with extreme precision and speed, leaving small localized holes rather than tearing through an object. Art Supression Elryc is possibly the only art user who can use a sigil because he can suppress his own art to the point where he cant use it. This tricks the the special requirement of the sigil into thinking that he does not have the ability to control an art and allows him to use it. Since he must suppress his art so drastically, he cannot use it whilst using the sigil. Techniques * 'Zephyr Snake -' Elryc's signature ability, where he creates the basic shape of a snake skeleton using his air manipulation. ** 'Zephyr Snake: Torrent -' Elryc creates multiple Zephyr snakes to rush the enemy all at once ** 'Zephyr Snake: Basileus -' Elryc creates a large Zephyr snake that shimmers in the light, this powerful technique can bring down accomplished opponents. Category:Characters